dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 3
The third season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 12 September 2006 on ABC. The number of couples expanded from ten the previous season to eleven. Tom Bergeron and Samantha Harris both returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba and Bruno Tonioli also returned as judges. For this season, the scoring system was changed. Fan vote only counted for 25% of the total score and scoring was now translated directly from percentages rather than into ordinals. The judges scores were added up, and each performer was given points based on the percentage of the total points distributed among all performers. (For example, a team received a score of 25. A total of 207 points were awarded to all nine performers. The team received 12.08% of that total, so that team earned 12.08 points. The couple happens to be Sara & Tony.) The fan vote was handled the same way, with the points based on how much of the total fan vote the star received. The results shows of this season featured the Slim Fast Dance Challenge, where Tysonia Sichinga and Christian Perry illustrated how exercise such as dancing could aid weight loss. Unfortunately, Tysonia wound up gaining five pounds from what she said, "too much Slim Fast". The season finale brought in 27.8 million viewers, making it the highest rated Dancing with the Stars season finale to date. On 15 November 2006, NFL player Emmitt Smith and Cheryl Burke were announced as winners; actor Mario Lopez and Karina Smirnoff placed second, and actor Joey Lawrence and Edyta Śliwińska placed third. Emmitt Smith returned to compete in the all-star season and was voted off in the ninth week of the competition. Couples Sara Evans' Withdrawal On 12 October 2006, Sara Evans announced her withdrawal from the competition to be with her kids after filing for divorce from her husband, Craig Schelske. In a "final appearance", a pre-taped interview with Evans about her decision was shown on the 17 October episode. Willa Ford stated on Headline News' Robin & Company that ABC had invited her to return to the competition, but she declined. At the end of the 18 October results show, after showing the bottom two, it was revealed that there would be no elimination for the week due to Evans' departure. The scores of week six were combined with the scores of week seven for the 25 October elimination. Evans returned for the season finale. Scores Judges' Scoring Summary :Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. :Bold numbers indicate that the entire score board was tied. Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Shanna Moakler, Harry Hamlin & Vivica A. Fox are the only celebrities to not land on this list. Average This table only shows for dances scored with a traditional 30-point scale. Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances According to the traditional 30-point scale. Weekly Scores Individual judges scores in charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8: Halloween Week In the debut of Halloween Night, couples danced to Halloween-themed songs. Week 9: Semifinals Week 10: Finals Category:Seasons